nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robber
Robber is a game thought up by Plasmaster. If you want to make changes to this article, please leave a comment on this article asking for permission. Plot The story takes place in a castle. The Robber has snuck into the castle vault and stolen a large sack of money. The castle's sentry unit has discovered the Robber's presence in the castle though, and now he has got to make his escape by running along the castle walls avoiding traps and enemies. The Robber fights the castle Chef, the Prince, and the King himself in three epic boss fights along the way before finally reaching the castle gates and making his escape with the gold. Controls Arrow Keys- Left, Right, and Jump Space Bar- Throw Knife (Attack) Hazards Hazards are objects that hurt the player without directly attacking it. In Robber, hazards include: Spikes-avoided by jumping over them Arrows-fired by archers, avoided by jumping over them Flaming Arrows- fall from the sky, avoided by running in front of them or jumping over them after they land Falling Cages- fall from sky, avoided by running in front of them Enemies Knights-chase Robber, come from left of screen, move towards right side of screen. Archers-Stand on Platforms below the Castle walls where Robber runs, fire arrows up at Robber. Gladiators-come from right going to left side of screen, will attack Robber with hammer. Horsemen-come from right going to left side of screen, fast enemies, attack with lance. Pikemen-Stand on platforms below the Castle walls where Robber runs, will raise their spears in an attempt to stab Robber. Assassins-come from right going left, throw daggers at Robber. Catapults-are found in the background, launch flaming arrows and falling cages at Robber. Wizards-fly above walls on a cloud, blasts fireballs down at Robber. Hunting Falcons-fly above walls, will dive at Robber once, will fly off screen if they miss. Guard-come from right going left, holds a shield, can't be killed by Robber's knives. Dragon- fly above castle walls, breathes fire at Robber Bosses Bosses attempt to stop Robber as he tries to escape. Robber encounters three bosses along the way, one boss every ten levels. The Bosses are: Castle Chef- A very fat man, the Castle Chef attacks by ramming forward and throwing cleavers. Robber must hit him in the gut three times with his throwing knives to kill him. Prince- The young prince attacks by dashing with his sword, throwing spears, and performing air attacks with his sword. Robber must hit him in the back three times with throwing knives to kill him. The King- The King himself attacks by swinging a large scepter when Robber gets close, stomping to make boulders fall down, and summoning knights to attack Robber. The King must be hit in the head three times with throwing knives to be killed. Levels There are thirty levels in Robber. Levels are completed by getting the Robber safely to the wooden door at the end of levels. Ending The game ends with the robber escaping the castle with the sack of money. Trivia *This game was inspired by several Nitrome games such as Knight Trap, Rush, Twin Shot, and Double Edged. Category:Games